finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Machina Kunagiri
'''Machina Kunagiri' é um personagem jogável em Final Fantasy Type-0. Ele é um membro adicionado recentemente a Classe Zero que empunha rapiers gêmeos, e é valente e poderoso, características que o fizeram ser transferido para a Classe Zero. Devido a ser uma adição recente, ele não é atribuído a um número. Perfil Aparência Machina é um garoto de dezessete anos de idade, com cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Como membro da Classe Zero, ele usa um casaco preto comprido, uma capa vermelha e calças vermelhas. Em seu uniforme de verão, ele mantém sua capa e veste uma camisa branca de mangas curtas com listras pretas nas laterais e nos punhos, luvas e calças pretas. Em seu uniforme formal, usa uma capa e luvas brancas, uma jaqueta vermelha com os punhos pretos e calças negras com decorações pratas nas extremidades de suas pernas. Há sempre um símbolo do Pássaro Escarlate no lado esquerdo de sua camisa ou jaqueta. O traje de Machina quando é um l'Cie possui uma máscara de tigre amarela e branca que cobre a maior parte de seu rosto, sua camisa e casaco são amarelos e brancos e suas mangas são pretas, e usa calças brancas. Sua marca l'Cie localiza-se em seu ombro direito e é amarela, ao contrário dos outros l'Cie do Tigre Branco, que são verdes. Personalidade right|thumb|Render CG Alternativa. Machina é o irmão mais novo de Izana Kunagiri. Embora seu relacionamento tenha sido complicado, os dois eram próximos, e Machina foi quem deu o nome ao Chocobo de Izana. Ele fica furioso com Queen e Ace quando disseram para seguir em frente depois de sua morte. Apesar de sua grande proficiência em magia e sua franqueza, Machina teme a guerra. Como amigo de infância de Rem Tokimiya, ele é protetor em relação a ela. Os Cristais de Orience removem as memórias dos mortos dos vivos. Sabendo que um irmão que amava se foi, assim como suas memórias dele, Machina temia morrer e ser esquecido, com ele e Rem sendo as únicas pessoas que lembravam de sua vida na pequena aldeia em que nasceram. Sendo colocado na Classe Zero, Machina fica inseguro por já não ser o melhor em sua classe, e se esforça para provar isso a si mesmo. Ele deseja se tornar o mais forte para ser capaz de proteger as pessoas, e quando disseram que nem mesmo a Classe Zero podia salvar a todos, apesar de sua força, ele prometeu superar seus colegas. História ''Final Fantasy Agito left|Ícone de Machina em Final Fantasy Agito. Machina é um membro da Segunda Classe e veste um manto azul índigo. Ele pode ser encontrado no Ready Room durante a manhã, tarde e noite. ''Final Fantasy Type-0: Change the World ''-The Answer- Durante a campanha da Libertação da Capital, Ace, Queen e Nine da secreta Classe Zero, encontram Machima e Rem, Cadetes Agito de outras classes da Akademeia, que dizem para eles fugirem uma vez que não podiam usar magia, enquanto sob os efeitos do ''crystal jammer do Império. O crystal jammer explode, mas antes deles poderem confirmar que sua operadora, a l'Cie Secundus do Tigre Branco, Qun'mi Tru'e, estava morta, ela foge. A Classe Zero é oficialmente matriculada na Akademeia, a academia mágica da nação de Rubrum, e Machina e Rem são transferidos como seus novo recrutas. Depois das apresentações, Machina e Rem se oferecem para apresentar a Akademeia aos outros, mas apenas Ace concorda em ir. Ace lamenta por não poder ter ido mais cedo para poder salvar mais pessoas durante a Libertação, mas Machina e Rem lhe dizem que, uma vez que enfrentou um l'Cie, era compreensível. Eles são instruídos a tomar de voltar quatro cidades de Rubrum que tinham sido ocupadas pelo Império Militesi. Ace é colocado em uma equipe junto de Machina e Rem, e é surpreendido pela decisão do comandante Kurasame, já que ele nunca tinha operado separadamente de seus outros onze colegas antes, os quais, ao contrário de Machina e Rem, eram crianças adotadas por Arecia Al-Rashia, sentindo que os dois eram diferentes. Arecia era a arcemaga e uma doutora respeitada da academia que adotou e treinou todo os doze membros originais da Classe Zero, ensinando-os a usar magia de modo independente ao Cristal do Pássaro Escarlate. Quando eles derrubam os inimigos, Ace reconhece as habilidades de Machina e Rem, mudando de ideia sobre eles. Eles encontram o General Militesi Qator Bashtar que os desafia com sua AM, Gabriel, mas ele é forçado a recuar quando McTigue é libertada. Depois, os três sentam-se na praça da cidade entre os soldados e civis que comemoravam, e Ace admite que a morte do irmão de Machina, Izana, durante a Libertação da Capital, era sua culpa, mas Machina e Rem estavam estupefados. Dois meses depois, Rubrum recupera o controle da terra muito antes ocupada por Milites. Os cadetes são enviados para sabotar uma fábrica Magitek de Milites, e durante a mesma, um cessar-fogo é lançado e eles são admitidos na capital Militesi, Ingram. A Rainha Andoria do Reino de Concordia é assassinada e a Classe Zero é responsabilizada por isso, e os cadetes tentam contatar Kurasame sem sucesso. Eles escapam e Machina é posteriormente acordado por Rem, que diz que eles estavam na periferia do território de Milites. Rem encontra a Classe Zero e pergunta se eles sentiam-se amargos por terem combatido e treinado durante todas as suas vidas, e mesmo assim os membros de mais alto escalão de Rubrum não os recompensam. Ace não se sente mal e reivindica dizendo que isso o aprecia, e os outros concordam. Machina e Rem ficam sentidos por suas respostas, sentindo que os cadetes nunca souberam que existiam outros estilos de vida, e resolvem ajudá-los. ''-The Penultimate Truth- Depois de conseguirem contatar Kurasame por meio de sua COMM, os cadetes são encontrado por uma aeronave e voltam a Akademeia. Metade de um mês após a batalha onde o Eidolon Verboten Knights of the Round foi evocado por Kurasame que havia se tornado um l'Cie, os quatorze membros da Classe Zero sentam ao redor de uma fogueira, contemplando o quando longe eles tinham ido e como tinham crescido. Machina e Rem sabiam que Ace, que costumava dizer "esquecer o passado para seguir em frente", às visitava o túmulo de Izana. Rem pergunta qual eram as suas ambições de depois de se formarem, mas os cadetes hesitam, percebendo que não podiam ficar para sempre na Classe Zero. No dia seguinte, a classe é dividida em quatro equipes: três para destruir três ''crytal jammers em três lados diferentes, e um outro que envolvia Machina, Ace e Rem que iriam atacar de dentro do prédio no momento que os crystal jammers forem destruídos. Eles se encontram com Qator e sua AM Gabriel, que é derrotada com a ajuda das outras três equipes. Dentro do prédio, eles enfrentam o Marechal do Império, Cid Aulstyne. Cid diz aos cadetes que seu objetivo era criar um mundo pacífico e fútil, já que o esquecimento da memória torna impossível as pessoas aprenderem sobre o passado. Rem diz que se os Cristais eram a raiz do mal, eles iriam destruí-los. Satisfeito, Cid sente que suas ambições tinham sido alcançadas mesmo que a Classe Zero fosse a única que reivindicasse a vitória, e tira a própria vida. Quando o Tempus Finis começa, Rem se torna o Juiz, aquele que iria fazer a decisão final sobre o destino do mundo. A Classe Zero percebe que poderia se tornar o Agito se derrotassem ela. Ele se aventuram ao Pandæmonium, um santuário que aparecia na hora do Tempus Finis, convencidos que eles não derrubariam Rem, mas a libertariam. No Pandæmonium, Rem envia os Rursan Reavers aos cadetes. Machina recolhe a phantoma do primeiro que caiu, mas os próximos quatro derrotados são revividos diante de seus olhos. Rem lembra que eles foram ao templo independente de Arecia e, portanto, não poderiam ser revividos. Depois de uma batalha árdua, os Rursus finalmente ficam imóveis. Após a morte de Queen, o caminho para o Juiz fica livre, mas todos estavam enfraquecidos da batalha. Rem derruba todos, menos Ace e Machina, com sua magia. Ace, sabendo que não poderia aguentar por muito mais tempo, diz a Machina para absorver toda a sua phantoma e lhe dá energia suficiente para derrotar Rem. Quando Ace morre, Machina recolhe sua phantoma antes de suas últimas memórias de Ace e sua conversa desaparecem. Usando a phantoma de seus amigos, Machina derrota Rem com sua própria magia mais forte, Holy. Ele se desespera por perder seus amigos, e deseja que ele tivesse escolhido o poder de um l'Cie para que ele pudesse tê-lo salvado. Deixado sozinho e morrendo lentamente, Machina encontra Arecia, que lhe diz a verdade sobre a espiral de Orience, e pergunta se ele queria que a espiral repetisse. Ele jura que dessa vez, ele não deixará ninguém morrer, e Arecia nota que, mesmo se Machina esquecesse sobre os eventos deste ciclo, sua alma vai sempre lembrar o seu medo da perda e a ânsia pelo poder. Distanciando Machina e Rem da Classe Zero e impedido-os de "enfraquecer" a doze anos, ela concede a Rem um corpo frágil, pois assim Machina a colocaria acima dos outros no próximo ciclo. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 right|thumb|Machina e Rem como crianças. Quando a aldeia de Machina e Rem foi atacada pelo Império Militesi, os dois se refugiaram na casa de Machina. A mãe de Machina escondeu-os em um armário enquanto os soldados de Milites invadiram a casa e o filho testemunhou sua mãe ser morta. Um soldado encontrou as duas crianças, mas eles escaparam através de uma janela. Eles fugiram e pararam em cima de uma colina, olhando para trás para ver sua aldeia, incendiada. Machina é um membro da Segunda Classe da Akademeia, a academia de magia de Rubrum que treina Cadetes Agito. Um ano atrás, ele cruzou com Rem, a quem não havia há sete anos, sem saber que ela estava na mesma escola. Os Cadetes Agito eram treinados através de participações em simulações de combate contra seus colegas e, durante uma batalha experimental inter-classe, Machina e Rem foram escolhidos como representantes de suas respectivas classes. Eles ficaram surpresos ao ver um ao outro e ter que se enfrentar em combate. Desde aquele dia, os dois passaram algum tempo juntos antes e depois de palestras. Machina tinha um irmão, Izana, um legionário do Domínio. Mesmo os dois sendo próximos, sua relação era tensa, pois Izana invejava a posição de Machina como Cadete Agito enquanto ele próprio era um humilde legionário. Os discutiam a cada momento, mas mesmo assim, como prova de sua ligação, Machina nomeou o Chocobo de Izana: Chichiri. Durante o Império Militesi ataca a Akademeia, o irmão de Machina, Izana, é uma das vítimas. Machina e Rem tentam lutar contra a l'Cie Secundus do Tigre Branco, Qun'mi, mas são dominados quando ela usa o crystal jammer da Dáinsleif para deixar a dupla sem poder usar magia. Ace, Jack e Seven da Classe Zero vem em seu auxílio, sendo capazes de usar magia, apesar do crystal jammer. left|thumb|Machina e Rem são transferidos para a Classe Zero. A invasão é repelida quando a Classe Zero destrói o crystal jammer do Império e derrota Qun'mi, e Machina e Rem se tornam seus membros mais novos para ajudar a defender Rubrum do Império. Já que os doze membros originais da Classe Zero eram os únicos capazes de suportar os efeitos de um crystal jammer por serem capazes de usar magia independentemente do Cristal do Pássaro Escarlate, a administração decide começar a implanta-los em batalhas. Machina e Rem se encontram no cemitério da academia, onde discutem sobre o Cristal do Pássaro Escarlate remover as memórias dos mortos dos vivos, e como Machina não podia lembrar de seu irmão, embora ele esteja ciente que ele morreu no campo de batalha, apesar dele não ter sido implantado oficialmente. Machina tenta ler os relatórios do combate na biblioteca para saber mais sobre a morte de seus irmãos, mas eles eram confidenciais. Machina visita os estábulos de chocobos, onde ele sente um sentimento de nostalgia por Izana quando comenta que "Chichiri" seria um bom nome para um chocobo. A Classe Zero é implantada para ajudar a retomar a Região de Rubrum, e depois de uma missão, Ace ouve Arecia Al-Rashia, a arcemaga da Divisão de Magia e a "Mãe" da Classe Zero, e o comandante dos legionários de Rubrum, Suzuhisa Higato, argumentando sobre sua decisão de implantar Izana só porque Ace tinha pedido. Isso é uma novidade para Ace, e quando Machina pergunta se algo era de conhecimento dele, ele não consegue dizer que o destino de Izana foi sua culpa. Surgem rumores de que Lord Zhuyu, o l'Cie Primus do Pássaro Escarlate, estava em atividade, chocando Machina quando ele ouve isso a partir de Rem. Machina admira o l'Cie pelo poder que eles ganham em troca de aceitar um Focus de um Cristal, e lamenta que, apesar de toda a sua força, ele não era páreo para a l'Cie do Tigre Branco durante a Libertação da Capital. Machina e Rem depois falam sobre sua infância. Ela lhe diz que ainda mantém todas as Knowing Tags de todos os povos de sua aldeia e Machina, triste, gostaria de ter sido mais forte para protegê-los. Rem diz que eles eram filhos únicos, então não havia nada que pudessem fazer. Ela pergunta se ele lembra da promessa de se tornar um soldado para protegê-la, e ele diz que sim. Rem brinca com ele, falando sobre quando ele lhe pediu para ser sua esposa, e Machina, envergonhado, diz que ele era apenas uma crianças na época. Ela finge se sentir ofendida. A Classe Zero é implantada em muitas missões para retomar as áreas conquistadas pelo Império. Apesar de ter sido o melhor da Segunda Classe, Machina descobre que não se destacava na Classe Zero. Isso o deixa inseguro, mas também o motiva a se esforças mais para testar a si mesmo, e seus colegas o veem como uma adição útil para o grupo. Se os cadetes pegarem a missão do Code Crimson em Togoreth, eles são enviados para salvar os civis que viviam na fortaleza, mas não encontram sobreviventes; a terra deles era estéril e não possuía muitos recursos, e o Império não costumava fazer prisioneiros. Machina fica chocado assim que o Império entra em operação e implora aos outros que continuem, mas fica preocupado quando Rem tem um ataque de tosse. right|thumb|Machina pergunta a Rem sobre sua doença. Depois de voltar da missão de libertar Iscah, Machina confronta Rem no terraço da Akademeia. Ela estava tossindo, mas ignora isso como se não fosse nada. Machina implora que Rem lhe conte a verdade sobre a gravidade de sua doença, mas ela foge. Quando os cadetes são enviados para sabotar o programa imperial armadura magitek, eles quase enfrentam o l'Cie Primus do Tigre Branco, com Trey na linha de frente, mas recebem ordens para cessar fogo devido a um armistício recém feito. Kurasame viaja para a capital imperial como o assessor do chanceler Khalia Chival VI e negocia pela segurança dos cadetes, e depois explica a situação para eles: o império tinha proposto a paz antes da missão dos cadetes começar, mas eles não poderiam contatá-los a tempo de impedi-los. Os cadetes não concordam com o tratado, especialmente Machina, dizendo que o império não tinha direito de pedir a paz por ter atacado primeiro. left|thumb|Machina fala com a Rainha Andoria. Os cadetes se encontram com a Rainha Andoria do Reino de Concordia, que explica que a paz era a vontade dos Cristais, e que a oposição dos cadetes só levaria ao Tempus Finis, e aponta os cadetes como "a engrenagem final". Machina reluta, dizendo que eles tem lutado para se opor a Vontade dos Cristais, e a rainha lhe diz algo em seu ouvido para que mais ninguém pudesse ouvir: "Molde o futuro, você deve fazer a escolha". Depois que ela sai, Queen pergunta o que ela disse, mas Machina balança a cabeça e diz que foi algo sobre "uma escolha", mas que não fazia sentido para ele. Depois, Machina fala com Rem, que ainda insistia dizendo que estava ótima. Machina é chamado para falar com o comandante que movimenta sua memória de Izana e afirma que Arecia e Classe Zero eram responsáveis pela morte e seus irmãos, já que tinham dado a ordem para acrescentar Izana durante a campanha de libertação. O comandante explica que Machina foi transferido para a Classe Zero para informar sobre as ações dos cadetes e Arecia. Embora tenha tido a chance se sair devido a razões pessoais com Rem como um suporte, Machina concorda em relatar quando coisa que descobrir. Ele jura em nome de Izana, se tornar o mais forte do que a Classe Zero e proteger Rem. Desconhecido para ele, esta foi a razão para Machina ser promovido para a Classe Zero: explorar o medo de ser impotente para salvar as pessoas, o que foi feito para ver o quão fraco ele é em comparação com seus colegas. O comandante queria usar Machina para provocar a queda de Arecia, e usa a ameaça de deixar Rem por si só deveria fazer Machina falhar em sua espionagem, sabendo que ele faria qualquer coisa por ela. Depois que Machina sai do hotel, ele sente algo estranho, mas quando Seven lhe pergunta sobre isso, ele diz que não sabia de nada. A Rainha Andoria é assassinada e os cadetes são culpados por isso. A classe é emboscada no Hotel Armada e a ativação de um crystal jammer alerta Machina e Rem sobre o perigo. A ordenada da Classe, Aria Luricara, é acertada por um tiro. Rem queria cuidar dela, mas Machina insta-a a abandonar Aria ou todos seriam mortos. Os cadetes lutam através da cidade para fazerem sua fuga enquanto eram incapazes de entrar em contato com o Comando Central. Queen destaca que era estranho que eles tenham ficado em Ingram, em vez de enviados para Rubrum, e Machina fica chateado com a possibilidade de terem sido deixados para trás de propósito. Rem o acalma, dizendo que eles deviam buscar as respostas mais tarde. Durante a travessia dos túneis de trem, Rem fica tonta e tenta esconder isso. Queen diz que eles não poderiam parar por causa de uma pessoa, irritando Machina. right|thumb|Machina se atira em Celestia. Eles são abordados por Celestia, assessora da Rainha Andoria, que acerta Machina quando ele tenta proteger Rem. Ele acorda em uma casa abandonada na mata onde a Classe Zero havia se refugiado, e encontra Rem ilesa. Machina tem uma sensação estranha que eles estavam sendo observados, mas descarta isso quando ninguém mais reage. Os outros explicam como eles convenceram Celestia de sua inocência e ela os levou para longe da cidade, com Machina, que estava inconsciente, sendo levado pelos outros. Machina confronta Queen e Ace pela morte de Izana, e ela diz que ele deveria superar isso já que eles tinham coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar: eles ainda não podiam entrar em contato com o Comando Central. Machina se irrita e sai para patrulhar a área, e Rem tenta segurá-lo, sem sucesso. Ele encontra Qun'mi com a maioria de seu corpo envolto em uma pedra, e pede o poder a l'Cie de modo que se torne forte o suficiente para proteger Rem. Ela o concede a ele e entra em estase cristalina, deixando sua máscara não cristalizada para ele usar, com a qual se transforma em sua roupa branca. left|thumb|Machina se torna um l'Cie. Na manhã, os outros se preparam para deixá-lo para trás até que ele aparece, consolando Rem. Quando é perguntado sobre o que aconteceu, Machina menciona "o Tigre Branco", mas é interrompido quando Deuce exclama que sua COMM estava funcionando e ela tinha contatado o Domínio. Kurasame envia uma aeronave para resgatar os cadetes, mas voltando a Akademeia, ele descobrem que o Comando Central tinha suspeitado que haviam desativado sua COMM de propósito para evitar contato, e podiam enfrentar uma investigação. Machina é chamado para encontrar a cadetmaster e o reitor, dois membro do Consórcio dos Oito que governa Rubrum. Eles lhe pedem para informar sobre a tarefa que eles tinha sido lhes dada, e Machina se surpreende por eles serem coniventes com o comandante, se opondo a Arecia, o membro mais influente do Consórcio. A cadetmaster e o reitor manipulam ainda mais Machina, alegando que sua espionagem era feita para honrar a morte de seu irmão, e se ele não queria ser o espião, poderiam falar com Rem. Machina cede e divulga o que ele sabe sobre a Classe Zero: eles descreve-os como combatentes sem emoções que fariam qualquer coisa que sua "Mãe" dissesse. No entanto, ele não tinha conhecimento de quaisquer outras segundas intenções, e é, portanto, rejeitado. Depois dos cadetes retornarem de uma missão para recuperar Eibon, eles se reúnem na sala sala de aula para ouvir as próximas ordens de Kurasame, mas Machina não comperece. Kurasame explica aos outros o resto do plano da batalha contra as forças juntas de Militesi-Concordia, já que após o assassinato da rainha, o novo Rei de Concordia havia se aliado com Cid Aulstyne, do Império. [[Arquivo:Incognitus-Type-0-HD.png|right|thumb|Machina como um l'Cie do Tigre Branco.]] Quando as forças do Domínio enfrentam os soldados do Império, Machina se junta ao General Qator Bashtar. O exército de Milites é derrotado pelo Eidolon Verboten Alexander evocado pela l'Cie Secundus do Pássaro Escarlate Caetuna, mas Machina e Qator sobrevivem quando Machina fortalece a barreira mágica da armadura da Qator. Vendo as baixas pesadas, Qator e Machina recuam na AM de Qator. A ausência de Machina preocupa a Classe Zero, especialmente Rem. Após seu retorno, ele encontra-a falando com os colegas de classe Cater e Trey. Quando Cater implica com ele com uma brincadeira, Machina bate em sua mão e agarra-a dizendo que ele irá proteger Rem sozinho. Rem fica horrorizada por sua agressão incomum, mas reitera dizendo que ele irá proteger a ela, o Domínio, e todos de Orience. O que os outros não sabiam é que Machina usava seu status como l'Cie para se infiltrar no exército Militesi para espioná-los. Machina se retira para o jardim, onde ele lamenta pelas razões dele fazer isso: ele teme perder Rem e todas as suas memórias delas. left|thumb|Machina fala com Rem. Após o Domínio conquistar Concordia, a classe seria implantada para o confronto final contra o Império. Rem encontra Machina do lado de fora relembrando de sua cidade natal. Lembrando que foi por isso que ela se tornou um cadete, ele vê que ambos queriam fazer parte da Operação Apóstolo e ficar mais fortes. Machina sente que não pertencia à Classe Zero, já que ele acha que eles tinham lhe ajudado mais do que ele tinha os ajudado. Ele alega que queria ficar mais forte e quando Rem fala que ele poderia falar com ela se a Classe Zero era algo preocupante para ele, Machina foge, dizendo que era melhor eles entrarem, pois o vento estava frio. Embora Rem tenha ficado chateada por sua decisão, Machina continua suas atividades secretas. Rubrum conquista tudo e o Tempus Finis começa. Machina vai para o Pandæmonium, um santuário que aparece durante o final dos tempos, dito que é onde residia o Juiz que toma a decisão final sobre o destino de Orience: se não houvesse Agito, o mundo seria destruído e cairia na espiral. Enquanto Machina é interceptado por Rem depois que ela se tornou uma nova l'Cie do Pássaro Escarlate, obedecendo as ordens do Cristal para destruir o l'Cie do Tigre Branco que havia sentido o Pandæmonium, querendo que seu próprio l'Cie se torne o Agito. A máscara de Machina é derrubada quando ele é jogado em uma parede e Rem o confronta e é acertada por seu rapier. Machina, angustiado, se ajoelha ao lado de Rem, que estava morrendo, pedindo perdão ao explicar que ele queria se tornar um l'Cie já que ele não queria ficar sozinho no mundo sem ela. Rem tem o prazer de tê-lo visto uma última vez e pede-lhe para não esquecê-la antes de entrar em estase cristalina, com Machina abraçando o corpo sem vida de Rem. right|thumb|Machina e Rem em estase cristalina. A Classe Zero encontra a forma cristalizada de Machina e Rem após recusarem se tornar l'Cie, e lamentam diante dela. Quando os cadetes enfrentam Cid como o Árbitro Rursan, o Juiz, um novo futuro é apresentando quando Machina e Rem dão a seus colegas seu poder e ajudam a derrotar Cid em espírito. Arecia chega a forma cristalizada dos dois e pede-lhe para dizer tudo sobre seus filhos, e para que sempre se lembrem deles. Ela revive Machina e Rem da estase cristalina e os devolve a Akademeia onde Machina fica horrorizado ao encontrar todos da Classe Zero mortos como o preço de derrotar Cid. Percebendo que suas memórias não haviam sido apagadas, Machina lamenta verdadeiramente a morte de pessoas próximas a ele pela primeira vez em sua vida e chora enquanto se desculpa. Rem toca seu braço confortavelmente e os dois ficam olhando para os restos de Orience devastados pela guerra. Ao ouvir as almas de Classe Zero, Arecia decide não reiniciar a espiral e afasta-se de Orience para sempre. À media que os Cristais perdem seu poder, as pessoas tem permissão para lembrar dos mortos. Machina reúne a população sob ele e funda uma nova era para o mundo onde a humanidade não depende mais dos Cristais. Anos mais tarde, na idade de sessenta e sete anos e casado com Rem, Machina registra os acontecimentos da guerra para garantir que a Classe Zero jamais fosse esquecida. Ele morre logo depois, com um sorriso no rosto. left|thumb|Machina pede para Ace parar seus estudos. Em um final alternativo, onde Arecia remove os Cristais da história de Orience, a guerra nunca aconteceu. Sem a morte de seu irmão para um desentendimento entre eles, Machina faz amizade com Ace. Esperando Ace acabar de estudar, Machina, entediado, tenta convencê-lo a fazer uma pausa para que eles possam ir se divertir. Ace recusa já que ele queria se preparar para o próximo semestre. Machina, teimoso, recusa a aceitar não como resposta, e arrasta Ace par fora da biblioteca. Jogabilidade right|thumb|Machina em batalha. Machina empunha dois rapiers em formato de brocas gêmeas em batalha. Ele é favorecido em lutas corpo a corpo e seu estilo de batalha é baseado em golpes rápidos, o que lhe permite explorar a opção Killsight. Estatísticas Habilidades File:FF_Type-0 - Machina Spin Drive.jpg|Cyclone Drive (PSP). File:MachinaAttacking.jpg|Guardian Blades (PSP). Equipamento O acessório exclusivo de Machina é o Pluviale, que aumenta sua defesa em 30 e anula efeitos metereológicos e de terreno. *Bolt Rapiers *Argentic Rapiers *Clockwork Blades *Platinum Rapiers *Rune Rapiers *Mecha-Rapiers *Ryujin Rapiers *Corkscrew Blades *Mythril Rapiers *Twin Lævateinns *Flametongues *Icebrands *Thunderslashes *Twin Durandals *Dreadnaughts *Twin Excaliburs (arma suprema) Equipe de Suporte Alguns dos membros da equipe de suporte em Final Fantasy Type-0 HD aparecem como Machina: Hiroshi Kamiya (Dublador Japonês de Machina), Kenichiro Yuji (Diretor de Batalha), Masato Kogure (Equipe de Publicidade) e Yoshinori Kitase (Produtor). Citações Criação e desenvolvimento Voz O dublador japonês de Machina é Hiroshi Kamiya, enquanto que não versão em inglês ele é dublado por Bryce Papenbrook. Ele compartilha seu dublador japonês com Letty e Gatta de Final Fantasy X, e seu dublador inglês com Zidane Tribal de Dissidia Final Fantasy e Tiz Arrior de Bravely Default. Música tema O tema de Machina, "Machina Kunagiri", é uma melodia lenta e melancólica com violão e bateria pesados, e uma parte com guitarra. Também existe uma versão arranjada que a substitui, possuindo uma melodia muito mais triste com piano e cordas. Seu outro tema, "Machina and Rem", que ele compartilha com Rem, combina tanto com seu tema quanto com o dela. Ele também é reorganizado nas faixas "Servants of the Crystal" e "Human Strengths and Weaknesses", e pode ser ouvida como parte da faixa "Type-0". Outras aparições ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call [[Arquivo:Theatrhythm CC Machina.png|right|150px|Machina em ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call.]] Machina aparece como um personagem desbloqueável atrás da recolha de Fragmentos de Cristal Roxo. Ele é um personagem orientado pela Defesa e Ofensividade. Estatísticas Habilidades ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy File:PFF Machina Illust.png|Retrato de Machina. File:PFF_174.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Machina aparece como uma ''Legend evocável em Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Cartas de Habilidade= File:FFAB Dark Side - Machina UR.png|Darkside (UR). |-|Cartas Lendárias= File:FFAB Spin Drive - Machina Legend SSR.png|Spin Drive (SSR). File:FFAB Spin Drive - Machina Legend SSR+.png|Spin Drive (SSR+). File:FFAB Dark Side - Machina Legend UR.png|Dark Side (UR). ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle Machina aparece como um personagem jogável no ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle, patrocinado pela Amazon. Seus ataques são Bolt Rapiers e Thunder. File:FFT-0HDAmazon Machina Render.png|Render. File:FFT-0HDAmazon Machina SS.png|Bolt Rapiers. File:FFT-0HDAmazon Machina SS2.png|Thunder. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Machina aparece em algumas cartas no jogo ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Suas cartas são do elemento Gelo. File:Machina TCG.jpg|Trading card. File:Machina TCG.png|Trading card. File:Machina PR TCG.png|Trading card. File:Machina2 TCG.png|Trading card. ''Final Fantasy Portal App Machina aparece em cartas ''Triple Triad. File:FFPA TT 302 Machina.jpg|Machina File:FFPA Machina.png|Machina Galeria ;Final Fantasy Type-0 File:Machina-type0-psp-model.png|Uniforme regular. File:Machina-type0-psp-model-summer.png|Uniforme de verão. File:Machina-type0-psp-model-dress.png|Uniforme formal. File:MysteriousL'Cie-type0-psp-model.png|Vestido como um l'Cie. File:Type-0_Machina_e_Rem.jpg|Poster promocional com Rem ao seu lado. File:Machina-FFType-0-HD.jpg|Machina no remaster em HD. File:Machina-Type-0-HD.png|Machina no remaster em HD. File:Machina-During-Capital-Liberation-Type-0-HD.png|Machina como um cadete da Segunda Classe. File:MachiremCrystal1.png|Machina e Rem em estase cristalina. File:Machina_rem_crystal.PNG|Arte conceitual de Rem e Machina em estase cristalina. File:Machina art.PNG|Arte conceitual de Machina. File:Lcie machina art.PNG|Arte conceitual de Machina como um l'Cie do Tigre Branco. File:FFT-0 Machina Kunagiri.png|Machina durante o final. File:FFT-0 Machina2.png|Machina e Rem durante o final. File:FFT-0 Machina Manga.png|Machina no mangá. File:FFT-0_Virtual_World_Machina's Rapiers.png|Um avatar com os rapiers de Machina no Square-Enix Members Virtual World. File:L'cie_Machina.png|A marca l'Cie de Machina. ;Final Fantasy Agito File:FFAgito-MachinaRender.jpg|Render. File:FFAgito Machina2.png|Render in-game. File:FFAgito Machina SS.png|Imagem de Machina. Etimologia Machina é a palavra latina para "máquina". Em particular, o nome de Machina foi feito a partir da expressão latina "Deus ex Machina"; ela é uma expressão traduzida como "Deus repelidor das máquinas". Refere-se a uma convenção em peças de teatro gregas antigas, onde um ator interpretando um deus subiria ao palco em um elevador ou seria descido por um guindaste, e resolveria a trama de uma forma formidável. "Deus ex machina", portanto, refere-se a um personagem ou acontecimento súbito e/ou improvável que ocorre perto do clímax para resolver o trama. Curiosidades *Machina aparece na [[:Arquivo:500th_Dengeki_capa.jpg|capa da edição 500 da Dengeki PlayStation]] junto de Noctis Lucis Caelum de Final Fantasy XV, Lightning, Serah Farron e Noel Kreiss dos jogos da Saga Lightning, e Rem de Final Fantasy Type-0. Ele também aparece na capa da edição 505 da revista segurando Rem em seus braços. *Machina e Eight são os únicos homens da Classe Zero que não são loiros. *No Modo l'Cie, Machina mantém a sua aparência como um l'Cie do Tigre Branco, mesmo que ainda não tenha se tornado um. Referências en:Machina Kunagiri de:Machina Kunagiri es:Machina Kunagiri fr:Machina Kunagiri Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Personagens jogáveis de Final Fantasy Type-0 Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy Agito Categoria:L'Cie Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy Awakening Categoria:Artigos em Destaque